


Be My Soldier

by FaithySummers



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety, Blood and Violence, Depression, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22095568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithySummers/pseuds/FaithySummers
Summary: When Apollo reveals a secret it is Ares who must come to Persephone's rescue. Things go from bad to worse as the secret is spread and people around her react. How will Persephone handle everyone knowing what has happened? What does Ares have to do with it?
Relationships: Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1 - Starting Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new story for you guys. I absolutely love Ares and I know I upset a lot of you with the last story he was in, so this is my way of a king it up to you.  
> Thank you as always to the awesome Rachel Smythe for this brilliant sandbox that's so full of ideas.  
> Enjoy!

**Be My Soldier**

**Chapter 1 - Starting Line**

The long drawn out hours of the day seemed even longer in the sweltering heat. The college had air conditioning usually but it had broken the day before. The days had been hot for a while, but the building seemed to draw the heat to it, making it ten times worse. Everyone, including the teacher, had stripped down to shorts and tanks as it was too hot to wear anything else. 

Persephone didn't think the day, or the current boring lecture could get worse. That was until phones began to go off across the classroom eliciting gasps from her fellow classmates. They then began glancing at her while whispering to each other. 

Persephone was terrified to open her phone, scared of what would pop up on the screen, but she did it anyway. Behind the cracks she could see herself the terror in her eyes, her naked form sprawled for all to see. She felt bile rise in her throat, her entire class was seeing this, seeing her and whispering about it, but no one talked to her. 

Her panic began to rise the longer the pictures stayed up on her phone and the more people talked, until she bolted from the room with her bag. She couldn't think - she just wanted to get away. The outside seemed like her best bet, however, waiting for her as though he were a cat catching a mouse was Apollo. 

"Hello, baby girl. Did you like your present?" By now tears were flowing from her eyes and her fear was exuding from her. 

"Why are you doing this to me?! What did I ever do to you?!" She was gasping for breaths by the end of her questions her body shaking with terror and sobs. He grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip and pulled him into him until he could whisper in her ear. 

"You rejected me and I don't take kindly to that. _You are mine._ " His snarl sent cold shivers down her spine. 

"Persephone? Come on, I'm here to take you home." Persephone cried in relief at the voice of Ares. 

"I can take her home perfectly fine, Ares." The glare Apollo sent at Ares was chilling but Ares did not look impressed with his words. Ares quickly closed the distance between them and ripped Apollo’s hand from her wrist without noticing how Apollo twisted his grip. The angle at which Apollo’s hand was pulled from Persephone’s wrist causing a resounding crack, sending shooting pain through her arm. Her screams bounced off the walls of the building, echoing in the tense air. 

"Oh no, Persephone, are you ok? I didn't mean to." Apollo tried to look apologetic but failed as he couldn't seem to keep the smirk off of his face. 

"Don't try to play stupid - you _will_ regret that." Ares barely kept his anger in check as he gently pulled Persephone away from the creep. His car was warm with the heat blowing. She let the sobs flow from her letting her emotions break instead of bottling them up.

"How did you know I need your help?" She got out through her sobs. 

"Those pictures went out to _everyone._ It's disgusting what he did all the way around and I am sorry no one stopped it or protected you from it - from _him_. And I'm sorry no one has helped you deal with this." She blanched at his words. 

"Everyone?! I messed up so bad Ares!" Her cries grew in intensity and volume. 

"Persephone listen to me. _You_ did nothing wrong. _You_ didn't mess up. _He did._ I'm not stupid, I could see how terrified you were in those pictures. He raped you, he was obvious about it, he didn't even check the pics to make sure they were clean of his own skin, one wasn't and I was quick to pick that out. I was around others when it came in and I realized it was a mass text, I knew you would need a ride." His words and looks were sincere. 

"Did you know he was going to be there?" Her words were soft, scared of the answer. 

"I had an idea. He's helped with war before so he knows strategy, which I assume is what he used to get to you. I wasn't surprised to see him there. I'm sorry, I wish I could have been quicker, but I believe he sent those pictures as he was sitting outside your school waiting for you.” 

"So he was playing cat and mouse with me." The thought turned her stomach. What did he have planned for her?

"That's a pretty sound explanation." His face screwed up at the thought, the idea really bothering him. 

"Pull over Ares, please." He pulled over without a thought and jumped out right after she did. He pulled her hair back into a braid and rubbed her back as she threw up the lunch she had eaten. When she had finished he wordlessly led her back to the car and handed her a bottle of water to clean her mouth out with. 

"Thank you for taking care of me." She said once they were back in the car. 

"It's no problem Persephone. I...I like taking care of you. You're safe with me. Is there anywhere you want to go? I assume you don't want to go home. You could come home with me." Her face paled at the thought of going home. 

"I need some things, but I don't want to go in, at least not alone." He slipped his large, warm hand over her seemingly fragile one. 

"I would never allow you to be alone Persephone. I'm right here with you." Her slight smile warmed his heart and he gently squeezed her delicate hand. 

"Thank you." She dropped her face as her soft words came out, her growing hair blocking her face from view. 

"How's your wrist?" He asked tenderly. 

"It hurts and it's swelling, but it's not the first time I've broken a bone. I'll be ok." Ares looked over at her and could see the angry bruise on her swollen wrist. 

"We'll get it taken care of when we get to your place ok? I don't want you to damage it further." She nodded and was silent for the rest of the ride. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ares to the rescue! Isn't our boy amazing. Who was disappointed that Ares didn't beat the crap out of Apollo? Want he totally sweet with our girl though?  
> Leave me a comment below, hit that kudos button, and don't forget to follow so you don't miss upcoming chapters and stories.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy💜


	2. Chapter 2 - In Her Defense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2!  
> Enjoy!

**Be My Soldier**

**Chapter 2 - In Her Defense**

She shook, tears cascading down her face as she looked at the modern Madrona house, the white walls plain against the shimmering glass walls from which light shined down on the green landscaped lawn giving a view in the darkness. The overhanging verandas gave just a hint of nostalgia. 

"I don't know if I can go in there." He hated how timid she sounded. He pulled himself from his car and walked around to her door, opening it and squatting down to her level. 

"Sephie look at me. You are not alone. I am right here. I will be here with you as long as you want me to be. I'm not going anywhere no matter what anyone says." He rubbed her chilled hands. 

"They're all here. The TGOEM." Her eyes widened and her breaths sped up. 

"Hey, ignore them. If they don't want to listen to what happened and help you then screw them." She looked into his eyes, searching for any wavering, but she could see he wouldn't let her down, especially not now. 

She nodded and allowed him to lead her from the car. He could see eyes peering out as they walked up the walkway. The door opened before they could reach it and out stepped a few women. They were all dressed in the same garb and looked with disappointment and disgust at Persephone causing Ares to growl as Persephone shrunk back. 

"How about you allow her to explain before you jump to conclusions and ambush her. Her wrist also needs looking at - I believe it's broken." Most of the group looked thoroughly abashed. They allowed them to go in, following behind the pair as they led the way to the living room. Ares sat beside Persephone leaving only one seat for Artemis who took Persephone's right hand in her own balking at the damage. 

"It's definitely broken. How did this happen?" Persephone winced as Artemis worked to heal her wrist? 

"Why don't you ask your stupid fucking brother. Seems he likes to break stuff." Artemis flinched at Ares' words looking between him and Persephone. 

"Apollo did this? Why would he do that?" Her eyes were filled with concern. 

"Why does Apollo do anything, Artemis? Because he is dad's fucking golden child, "he reminds him so much of himself at a young age." Yeah, he’s a narcissistic, abusive piece of crap." His eyes were narrowed as hatred burning hotly in his veins. 

"What are you talking about, Ares?! What the hell is going on?! And why the fuck are you taking it out on me?! I didn't do anything wrong!" Ares rolled his eyes, typical Artemis; always the victim. 

"I don't know, why don't you fucking tell me Artemis. Isn't this house supposed to remain guy free?" Artemis looked confused. 

"What are you talking about? It is guy free, except for a few rare occasions." She genuinely could not fathom that any guy she let in her house could do something wrong. 

"Enough!" Hestia blew her top. "This isn't about Apollo. This is about how Persephone was given a scholarship complete with rules and she has been squandering it away, sleeping around with several guys - complete with pictures - and hanging out with those guys alone. She is the farthest thing from a sacred virgin." Demeter looked mixed between angry and upset, but she wasn't defending her daughter at all. None of them were. This made Ares' blood boil especially when he looked at the young girl next to him, so dejected and heartbroken. 

"Do you want to explain or do you want me to?" He whispered to her. 

"Would you please." Her voice sounded so broken and flat and her hair fell straight down her back, black vines growing along the fuschia locks

"You think you're so damn smart Hestia. Did you even bother to look at those pictures? Did any of you? Could you not see the pure terror and confusion on her face? Or how about the purple object in the one picture?" He showed them the pictures and they all finally saw what he did. "Does that look consensual? Yeah, right - it was consensual, and I'm the fucking king of the gods. Apollo  _ raped _ her." Gasps could be heard around the room and something seemed to click in Artemis' mind she looked devastated and irate all in one. 

"When did this happen Persephone?" She gently prompted. 

"The movie night we had with him and Hermes. I was uncomfortable with guys in the house, especially Apollo, but it is your house Artemis and I didn't feel like I had the right to say anything, especially since Apollo is your brother. I shouldn't take away from your life just because I'm living here." Her soft voice was barely audible, but they all caught her words. 

"No, Persephone. I am the one who should be sorry. When you came here I told you no guys were allowed in the house and I should have stuck by that no matter who it was. It's my fault you're hurt. I can't believe my brother could be such an evil person. I will never forgive myself for this." He wanted to feel bad for her, she was his half-sister, but he couldn't, not right now. She could have prevented what happened; it happened under her roof. Artemis rose from the couch walking away from Persephone in tears. 

"As for you Hestia. Where do I begin? Well, first the coat...I want you to give it back to Persephone; it wasn't yours to take. Hades gave her that because unknown to her she was drugged at my dad's party and put in the back of Hades' car because he compared her to Aphrodite. Persephone woke up cold after sleeping off the drug in the guest room and so Hades gave it to her. You took it without even asking why it had been given to her. For another thing, Persephone has been " hanging out" with guys because they have offered her a place to get away from what's going on. Even if they don't know the details, they can tell something is going on. Hades is her boss and in a relationship, nothing is happening there, Hermes she grew up with, Eros is her best friend and the only other one who knows the full story, and me - I'm a friend who cares about her and her well being - which is more than I can say about the women who supposedly care about her, who didn't even notice something was wrong. I'm not going to let her fight this battle alone." Persephone shrank into his side trying to hide from the women. Ares placed a protective arm around the small-framed woman. 

"Well, we need to decide what to do about her scholarship," Hestia stated to the group.

"I'll pay you back, it's not fair that I keep it. Hades said I can continue working in the underworld and he might move me to a permanent position." It was Demeter who came and sat beside her daughter stroking her hair. 

"No darling, the scholarship isn't being taken from you, you didn't go against it, it wouldn't be fair to take it from you. You won't be able to be in the TGOEM, but we will make sure that you get to finish school. Hades has told me how hard you have been working at your internship and at school. I am so proud of you." Athena spoke softly as she sat in front of Persephone. Aries had always like Athena and had enjoyed working beside the woman several times. 

"I can continue school and my internship?" Persephone couldn't seem to believe what she was hearing. 

"Yes, you can. We will discuss the new rules with you later, but right now I think you need some time to deal with everything and get some sleep. We will help to counteract what Apollo has done, but it is going to take time ok?" Persephone nodded not moving from her spot. Athena shared a concerned look with Demeter and Ares, a look that was mirrored around the room. No one had ever seen the goddess of spring this broken. 

"Artemis would you mind getting some clothes for Persephone? I'm going to take her to stay at mom and dad's for a bit, I want her within reach if Apollo tries to get to her. If mom and dad's doesn't work I will take her to the underworld and hide her away. But know this, if Apollo does come for her I will not hesitate in killing him in retribution for what he has done." Artemis wasn't gone long, but she came back holding a bag and Apollo's Lyre. 

"I don't know when you managed to take this, but honestly I can't blame you, but I'm going to hold on to this, ok? I don't want you to get in trouble or have him come after you for it. Honestly, he is an idiot for not noticing it missing. I do love you Persephone, like a sister." She handed Persephone her bag and leaned down to give her a hug before backing away. Demeter laid a kiss on her head after whispering sweet nothings and comforts in her ear. 

"Take care of my daughter, Ares." He nodded and stood from the couch, lifting Persephone into his arms as he did so she wouldn't have to walk. He left the house without another look; he knew Apollo would come, but he would do everything in his power to protect the woman in his arms. 

The woman he was falling in love with. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ares for the win!! Isn't he awesome? :) He and Persephone is so cute together and he is going to help her a lot.  
> Leave me a comment, hit that kudos button, and don't forget to follow so you don't miss upcoming stories and chapters.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy💜


	3. Chapter 3 - Stand Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh who is ready for chapter 3? It is hilarious to me how similar tonight's episode drop was to this chapter. I think we just all feel its time Zeus' BS gets called out. I feel so bad for Persephone she's going through so much in this fic already and its only going to get worse, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Thank you to Rachel for our amazing sandbox of love.  
> Enjoy!

**Be My Soldier**

**Chapter 3 - Stand Up**

The drive to the house was silent, Ares wasn't sure what to say to make Persephone feel better. She was so withdrawn. She wasn't awake long though, he watched her from the corner of his eye as her eyes drifted closed and her breathing evened out. She looked so fragile and vulnerable in this state. How could Apollo hurt someone so...he didn't even have the words.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel until his red skin had paled drastically. He wasn't sure he wanted to go home because Zeus knew - he had to. His mom had visions and he was sure she told his father. This had only pissed him off further at his father after already having spoken to Aphrodite about what Zeus had done, earlier in the day. 

By the time they arrived outside the well-kept mansion with its sprawling gardens, Ares was seething. He stopped the car rather abruptly climbing from it, grabbing Persephone's bag, and going to the passenger door. He released a deep breath before reaching in to carefully pull the small goddess gently into his arms. He found that some of his anger dissipated as he held her close and walked to the front door. 

He opened it softly, wanting to get Persephone into bed before seeing his father. He needed to ground himself before he ripped the heads off his father and Apollo, while they may have deserved it Persephone deserved retribution and closure and she was what mattered most in all of this. He was so angry and disappointed in everything that had gone on in his absence. 

Ares hadn't wanted anyone to know, but Eros was the one that had broken down and told Area everything when the pictures had dropped as they had been together when the texts came through. His son had been so upset and angry. He had told his son that he would handle the situation and Ares was not about to let him down. He wanted people to pay for what they had done to the precious goddess in his arms and he would make sure justice was done. 

After laying Persephone upon the soft bed, removing her shoes and covering her with the duvet, he left the room with one final glance. The halls were empty of life and his footsteps echoed off the stonework. When he was a kid he had loved running these halls and filling them with laughter with his brother. Now the echoing simply reminded him of the piss poor way he had grown up. 

He loved his mother, bless her he did, but she had her issues. He wished so often that she would have left her husband, but Ares wasn't sure Zeus wouldn't have killed her if she had dared try. That was why his other siblings and he had left home so early and why Ares had taken on the protector of his mother and sister when he was home. Persephone was just another who needed his protection right now, but he knew, even when she was little and he had seen her in the mortal realm and worked with her under Demeter's watchful eye, that she had been special and that she could protect herself...if she allowed herself to. 

He found his parents sitting in the living room, his father in his chair and his mother on the couch. They weren't speaking as per usual and he couldn't help but sneer at the scene, his anger rising again now that Persephone wasn't near. 

"Do you want to explain to me what the fuck has been happening?! Why the fuck I had to go rescue Persephone from my fuckwit half-brother today?! Why it was me who had to instead of the people who were supposed to be protecting her?!" The pair turned to him, shock clear on their faces. 

"Now son calm down and explain to us what exactly the problem is." Zeus had his hands in the air, guilt from being caught plain on his face. 

"Don't play fucking coy with me, you bastard, sitting here like nothing is wrong when I know damn well you got those texts today - those disgusting pictures. Apollo is in those pictures in case you didn't notice. He was waiting there at her school for her. Do you want to know why?! Because the jackass raped her! He was planning to rape her again! I know mom had a vision! I know she told you! I know you fucking ignored it like you usually fucking do, because Gods fucking forbid you punish your golden fucking child, who is  _ so much _ like you, so much so that he  _ rapes women _ !" Ares advanced toward his father as he screamed, causing Zeus to jump from the chair and back toward the door that led toward one of the gardens. 

"Now Ares I didn't know what he was doing, it was just a feeling after all. Are you sure he raped her and it wasn't consensual? Some girls don't like to admit to their mistakes. She's on a scholarship, she wouldn't want to lose that." His nervous laugh as he backed to the door, laying his hands on the handles as he demeaned the goddess sleeping in a room down the hall sent Ares anger skyrocketing. 

"You think you're _so_ _fucking smart_ , don't you? You think that Persephone means nothing. Don't worry about her scholarship - I have already taken care of those morons who aren't any smarter than you. I'm really starting to wonder how the six traitors took out the Titans when they can't see the evil permeating in front of their very eyes. That they allow that evil free reign while punishing the most innocent of our society. You don't deserve to be a king, especially not the King of Kings. Don't think I don't know what you did to Aphrodite and Eros. Eros is your grandson; how dare you punish him. I know you had a hand in what happened with him and Psyche, what do you have over the girl? Whatever it is is gone, you won't touch them again! I won't allow you to! As for Aphrodite, you knew she would come to Eros' aid. You used that to sleep with her and gain knowledge because I know you threatened her for information. You had no right to go after them, you _will_ stay away from them and forget anything they told you. Do you hear me?!" By now Zeus was out the door, running like a gazelle being stalked by a lion. 

"Yes, I understand! Now, son let's let everything go." Zeus was shaking like a leaf, sweat pouring down his face. 

"Ares, please! Stop!" His mother was yelling after him. 

"Let it go?! Fuck that! I haven't even started with you! You never get called out for anything and it is fucking bullshit! Don't defend him, mom, he doesn't deserve it, especially not after the abuse he's done to you, Hebe told me everything!" His temper was flaring out of control, fire blazing from his skin scorching the very ground around him. 

"Oh so you have Hebe on your side do you?!" Bolts of lightning surged through his body sparking along his nerves. He drew the energy into himself to intensify the fire on his skin, giving a roar causing fire to shoot out around him. No one was going to stop him as he ripped his father limb from limb. That was until a soft voice sounded across the night air. 

"Ares?" His anger immediately quieted at Persephone's one word. He turned to look at her up on the balcony of the room in which she had slept. He noticed for the first time his uncles standing by his mother watching the show. Poseidon held popcorn that he was sharing with Hades. His face held a grin of sheer entertainment as he watched Zeus get his ass handed to him by his own son. 

At Persephone's touch to the banister a wave of vines made a staircase that led down to the ground and laid out a path straight to him. She followed the path, releasing the vines as she went until she reached Ares. She placed her delicate hand upon his arm quenching any lingering effects of his anger. This was new to him as no one, not even Aphrodite, had ever been able to stop one of his tirades. 

She didn't say a word, her gentle look was all he needed. He slipped his arms around her drawing her in for a hug, her head landing against his chest. It was at that point that her soft hums reached his ear, drawing his eyes to close as his chin gently rested upon her head. However, their calm bubble didn't last long as it was popped by Zeus' harsh words. 

"Are you about done throwing a hissy fit over this b rate goddess?" The words cut through Persephone like a knife, razoring on her already frayed nerves. 

"You fucking dickwad, how dare you!" Ares screamed as he went to lunge after his father, but Persephone pulled him away not releasing his arm from her grip. 

"Come on Ares, let's go stargaze." He looked down into her eyes that told him to let it go, her flat words hanging in the air. He slipped an arm around her waist as they went off in search of a quiet spot to gaze and talk as Zeus was pulled to the house by his brothers and an angry and ashamed Hera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys as ticked with Zeus as I am? Ugh just Ugh! What did you think of Ares' response here? Do you think he was justified? What do you think he and Persephone are going to talk about? And what do you think is going to happen to Persephone? Also, let me know if you think they should stay at the mansion or go get a place in the Underworld.  
> Leave me a comment below, hit the kudos button, and don't forget to follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


	4. Chapter 4 - Where the Stars do Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the promised fluffy chapter 4. I really think we are all in need of this fluff after last night and I do hope that all of you are putting your own mental health first and taking care of yourselves. I am always here if any of you ever need to talk. Please know that you are not alone.  
> Enjoy!

**Be My Soldier**

**Chapter 4 - Where the Stars do Shine**

They didn't walk long before they found a place to sit. Ares pulled Persephone into his lap holding her small body to his larger one. He didn't want to let her go, he was scared if he did that she would disappear and this would all be a dream. 

"Why do I feel so much better when I am around you? No one has ever been able to stop one of my tirades like that." She pulled back from where her chest had been resting on his chest, shock plain on her face. 

"Not even Aphrodite?" She didn't look like she believed him. 

"Not even Aphie." His chuckles rumbled through his chest as she laid back against him. 

"I feel better when I am with you too. You shouldn't let your dad get to you so much. I know you don't like him much, but he is still your dad and he has kept Olympus running." She grazed her fingers along his arm, lazily drawing patterns along his skin. 

"He knew about what Apollo did and he did nothing. He abuses my mom - he always has. I hate him for it." Persephone sighed hard trying to reign in her emotions. 

"I have a feeling Hera can take care of herself; she is strong, amazing, beautiful, charismatic. She’s a warrior. If I am one day half the woman she is I will be happy. As for what happened with Apollo and me, well he is a prominent Olympian. Of course, people will take his side over that of a b grade goddess of spring." He could feel her tense, trying to keep from crying and curling in on herself as if to protect herself from being hurt further. 

"You are far from a b grade goddess, you deserve to be a queen. No one is going to hurt you here, I promise you that. It is ok to cry, love." He felt her let loose then, her sobs resounding in his ears as her tears soaked through his shirt. He was angry that anyone ever made this little Goddess feel this way. He held her close, rocking her and whispering gentle words into her hair. It took awhile for her to calm down, but finally, she slumped in his arms, emotional exhaustion overtaking her. 

"The rape isn't the only thing the press might find out about me." Ares hummed against her head his eyes closed in contentment. 

"What else is there to know about the goddess of Spring besides your TGOEM Scholarship?" He couldn't imagine anything else about the little goddess. 

"I killed a bunch of mortals." He pulled back from her just a bit so he could look down at her a mix of emotions playing across his face from shock, to curiosity, to concern. 

"Wait, what?" He couldn't get his head around the fact that she had killed anyone. 

"I didn't mean to I...I couldn't control it! I went into this rage I couldn't come out of and by the end, there was so much destruction. I felt so horrible and awful, I scrubbed myself down but couldn't get rid of the feeling of having killed. But what is worse is the rage felt good, so good when it was happening." Tears fell in torrents from her eyes.

"Little goddess, of course, it felt good, that was your body ridding you of all of the negative. I understand why it upset you so, but death is a normal part of life, don't feel so bad about it. How did you guys handle talking to the Kings and Queens after that?" He was curious as he hadn't heard anything and surely this gossip would have made its rounds. 

"We didn't. Mom didn't want me to know, but she and Hermes fixed the counts so that I wouldn't get in trouble. If they ever found out…" she was shaking in fear now ideas pouring through her head at what would happen. 

"If it comes down to it, I will help you talk to them. Mom and Hades have always been fair and Poseidon and Amphitrite will follow their lead. The only issue is my dad, and he won't go against all of them and they love you sweetheart, please don't worry yourself so." He held her tight until she calmed down. They then laid back on the grass their bodies curling around each other as they looked up at the stars. 

"Thank you for this Ares. Thank you for rescuing me." Persephone's whisper floated softly on the night air. 

"I will always be there to rescue you, princess, not that the girl who I taught to fight needs rescuing. I know when the time calls for it that you can hold your own. I hope I get to see it when you do, and I personally hope it's Apollo's head you put in a pike." His featherlight kiss to her forehead left her in soft tinkling giggles that filled his heart with joy, her eyes alight with stars brighter than any night sky could hold.

"What the hell Zeus! What is wrong with you?" Hades allowed his anger at his brother to flood his system. 

"My son came at me over that b grade goddess." He scoffed, annoyed at the looks he was getting. 

"I'm not around often, but even I know Persephone is anything but a b grade goddess. She's powerful, I have heard the nymphs speak of her. You need to get your head out of your ass little brother, before you do something you will truly regret. Besides, it seems your son has taken quite the liking to the little goddess. You may be calling her your daughter-in-law someday." Poseidon got an abundance of joy watching his brother choke on air at the thought. 

"Don't be silly he likes Aphrodite, has kids with her even. He wouldn't want Apollo's seconds. I'm sure she is just overwhelmed and will take Apollo up on his offer of marriage." Zeus sat in his chair grabbing his drink from earlier and waving away their words. 

"Marriage?!" Hera turned to the group seething from where she had turned to look out toward the garden where her son was with Persephone. "I wouldn't bless a marriage between them if they were the last couple around! Apollo is no good, especially for her! He isn't even on my list for her." Hades placed a hand upon her shoulder instantly soothing her frayed nerves. 

"Zeus, Persephone has been hurt by Apollo. By morning the papers will be broadcasting a story that they believe with those pictures across the front pages. They won't care if they have the wrong story. We need to get out in front of this, explain what happened, and deal with Apollo. He messed up and needs to pay for his crimes." Hades was angry but held it in well. 

"Apollo has done nothing wrong, but has been lied about and I won't make any statement about him lying. He does not need to be punished, this is foolish. It is the girl's own fault for not being more careful." Zeus was fuming how dare they question him. 

"Do you even hear yourself brother? I am afraid this is out of your hands.  _ I _ am calling judgment on him as King of the Underworld. You have no say in the matter. Hera please let Persephone know that she may have the next several days off if she would like. If not I will see her after her morning classes tomorrow." With that Hades left to return to the Underworld. 

"I am on Hades side brother, I am afraid you have become too biased in this matter." In a splash, Poseidon was gone, back to his wife and family. 

"I will be taking the guest room tonight." With Hera’s departure Zeus was left stewing in the living room alone. He looked toward the garden where his son and the goddess lay under the starry sky and promised himself that he would get his revenge on them both. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh finally some action is being taken, Persephone is being taken care of, Ares is bæ. I just really hope you all enjoyed this.  
> Leave me a comment below, hit that Kudos button, and don't forget to follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories.  
> As always my faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


	5. Chapter 5 - Roses Bloom and Roses Wilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a hard chapter. I cried when I finished it. Please be aware of the trigger warning. Please take your own mental health into consideration and take caution with this chapter. You guys are so important to me and I love you all.  
> 

**~TRIGGER WARNING~ Please be aware that the following chapters may be triggering for some people. There are mentions of sexual assault and rape, visuals of sexual assault and self-harm, and depictions of emotional trauma. Caution is advised in reading this fic. If you need to take a break or stop reading don't be ashamed to do so; your mental health is important and should always come first. I love all of you.**

**Be My Soldier**

**Chapter 5 - Roses Bloom and Roses Wilt**

The early morning rays shone down on her soft pink skin, warming her body as it laid in the soft bed. It was one of the most comfortable beds she had ever been in and even though she knew she needed to get up, she didn't want to. It didn't hit her that she was wrapped around another body until she went to stretch and her arm bumped into another person and she could feel the arm that was around her. 

She shot up in the bed with her heart racing in panic, her screams echoing off the stone walls. She scooted away until she could see the other person that was in the bed, nearly falling when she hit the edge. Red hands shot out to catch her and Persephone felt horrible when she realized the other person was Ares. 

A bang echoed behind her causing her to scream again and shoot around in the bed, only being stopped from falling by Ares catching her. She saw that it was only Hera and Zeus standing in the doorway with Hebe peeking from behind their legs. She was sure her fear was palpable and clear on her face. Tears began to fall as guilt set in. She felt horrible for reacting the way she had. 

Ares shared a look with his parents. Hera looked sad and Zeus looked shocked. A silent conversation passed between them as Ares held Persephone but not too close as to shock her system. 

"We will be down making breakfast. Come Hebe." Hera's voice was soft and reassuring. They all left and Ares turned to the girl in his arms. Her reactions made him both angry at the person who hurt her and sad that she went through that and felt guilty at having reactions to it. 

"Persephone, sweetheart, please talk to me. It's ok, you're ok, you're safe here." She turned into him crying into his chest and seeking comfort in his arms. He laid a gentle kiss to her head whispering words of comfort, just allowing her to cry and deal with her emotions. It was around a half-hour later when she pulled back from him. He offered her a handkerchief for her eyes. 

"Thank you." He barely heard her soft whisper. 

"Would you like a bath or a shower? You have a couple of hours before you need to be to school." He honestly didn't want her to go, he could imagine what the papers were printing this morning. 

"A bath would be great." He got up, offering his hand to her which she took. She looked so worn down and fragile at that point. He led her to the huge bathroom attached to his room. His mom had made sure he had both a jacuzzi tub and a shower so he could relax after coming back from bouts of war. 

He was surprised he slept as well as he did last night. Usually, his PTSD would rear its ugly head and send him into nightmares of war replacing the victims with his family, children, and friends. He attributed his good sleep to the list goddess standing next to him as he drew her a bubble bath using a bubble bath his mom gave him, but he had never used it. 

"I'm sorry I don't have any more here, I'm sure I could get mom to bring you something else if you'd like, but there is a bathrobe you can use and your bag is in my room when you're done. I'll be downstairs helping with breakfast, you can come down whenever you’re ready." She nodded at his hidden request she could tell he was worried. 

"This is great. Thank you, Ares." She wouldn't meet his eye, which hurt more than he thought was possible but he rose and exited, shutting the door softly behind him. 

They entered the kitchen and Hebe sat at the breakfast bar as Zeus and Hera pulled out food to make. All was quiet for a few minutes until eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes were on and Zeus turned to Hera. 

"I don't remember you reacting that way." Hera sighed, she wasn't sure she was ready to get into this with him. 

"I was seeing a therapist. I reacted that way, I just didn't show you. I was scared back then of how you would react. I didn't want you to think I was weak. So I hid it." She flipped the pancakes that were in the pan. 

"Is that the way all victims react?" He felt off-balance after having seen the fear evident on her face, her screams had been blood-curdling. 

"Not all, but many of them." Zeus hadn't seen what he had done or what Apollo had done as rape, but seeing Persephone that morning was terrifying. He never saw the aftermath of any of his coercions, but now he wondered if he had been wrong - he couldn't be wrong could he? No, what he and Apollo did was completely different. 

He set about making eggs, his specialty.

"Mommy? Daddy? Is Persephone going to be ok? She looked really scared this morning. Her screams were scary." Zeus felt anger rise in him, how dare that goddess scare Hebe. 

"I'm sure she will be fine Hebe." He ground out from between his teeth. 

Hera rolled her eyes at her husband annoyed by his sudden anger bursts. She turned the burner off, grabbed the plate of pancakes, and walked over to sit in front of her daughter. She covered Hebe's hands with her own. 

"Hebe sweetheart, Persephone has been through something traumatic and it is going to take her some time to work through all of it. We will sometimes need to support her and sometimes give her space ok?" Hebe looked as though she was thinking something over. 

"Ok, mommy. Did Apollo hurt her? I heard his name last night. Did he do something wrong? Is he a bad person?" Zeus joined his wife, setting eggs beside the pancakes as he did. 

"Apollo isn't a bad person Hebe, however, he did something really bad that hurt Persephone very much. He touched her in bad places, do you understand what that means?" Zeus didn't know how to explain what was going on to his daughter, how do you explain this to anyone?

"Oh, I understand that. One of the girls I go to school with, her daddy did that to her and Uncle Hades punished him. We had a talk at school about it. Is Apollo going to be punished too, Daddy? He shouldn't be allowed to hurt somebody without getting in trouble because hurting people is bad." Bless his daughter for being so mature for being the voice of reason for them. He shared a look with his wife. He remembered that case, the girl had been the same age as Hebe, he had put his fist through a wall the night he had found out because all he could picture was Hebe in the girl's place. 

"Yes sweetie, Apollo will be punished for hurting Persephone. You're right it's not nice for someone to hurt someone else and he shouldn't get away with it." Hera stroked her daughter's hair as she responded calmly, thankful that Hebe had not been raised by her father. 

"Oh, do you think Persephone would like some flowers mommy? I could go pick some real quick." The hope shining in her eyes in enduring. 

"I think she would like that very much, sweety." They return to cooking, a silence hanging heavily over them. As they are finishing up Ares steps in the room. His downturned expression is hard to ignore and Hera finds herself pulling her son into her arms. 

"What's wrong my boy?" She strokes his hair trying to offer him comfort. 

"I don't know how to help her mom." Hera sighs heavily, the situation weighing on her heart. 

"She needs therapy love. Is she staying home today?" He shook his head. 

"She needs to but I doubt she will. I don't think it will matter when she goes out, she will get bombarded no matter what and as much as I want to guard her, she wouldn't take kindly to that." Hera knows better than anyone how much a victim wants to get back to some semblance of normal. 

"We can't control her, that would only make it worse. We can only be there to help her when she needs it." She made her way around the breakfast bar to hug her eldest son. She knew this situation was going to be hard on him; he was a protector, that's why he fought as hard as he did. 

The smell of flowers permeated the air as Hebe entered the room with a fresh bouquet of flowers for Persephone. Ares sat and pulled his little sister into his lap who reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"Good morning big brother." Her eyes were bright with joy. She always enjoyed having her brother around since she saw so little of him. 

"Good morning little sister. Did you sleep well?" He kissed the top of her golden head and squeezed her tight. 

"I did until the yelling started. Did you see those vines Persephone made?! They were amazing!!! They made stairs and a walkway! She's so cool!" Her excitement filled the room with warmth and brightness. 

"I did see those. They were pretty cool, weren't they? You know she's still here, I bet she will be super happy to see you when she comes down." He grabbed a plate and begin to fill it for her as the last of the food was set on the bar. Hera set two glasses of orange juice down for them silently conveying to her son that he needed to eat well too. 

It wasn't long before soft footfalls could be heard coming down the echoing halls. Persephone showed up in skinny light wash jeans and a white sweater with her hair in a messy bun and simple sneakers on her feet. Ares grabbed a plate, filling it and pushing it towards her. She blanched at the sight of food but began to pick at it, putting very little into her mouth. 

Silence reigned around the kitchen until they all finished eating. It was Hebe who made the first move to break the tension that was held over the small group. 

"I picked you some flowers, Persephone." She picked up the bouquet, handing them over to her and crawling into her lap. "Do you like them?" The innocence that painted her face would break any person and for the first time that day, Persephone truly smiled. 

"I love them Hebe, they are absolutely gorgeous. How about I get them into some water while you run up to your room and get ready for the day and I will join you as soon as I'm done. Then I can take you to school on my way to school if you want?" Hebe's eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning before she darted out of the room to go get changed. 

"Are you sure you want to go to school sweetheart?" Hera didn't want to hold her back, but she wanted to be sure Persephone wasn't going out of obligation. 

"I need something normal. I want to go to school and then work - I have some stuff to get done." Her smile no longer graced her face as she grabbed a vase, filling it with the flowers and some water. She set the vase on the counter before making her way toward the door to follow Hebe. 

"Would you allow me to drive you so you make it safely?" Ares words caught her off guard but they filled her with the warmth of his care, causing her eyes to well up with tears. 

"That would be appreciated. Thank you, Ares." She fled the room before he could see her cry again, she didn't want to hurt him or seem weak, he had seen her cry too much already. 

Hebe's room was big and airy, filled with everything a girl could dream of. Persephone knew as the youngest she would have everything her heart desired. Zeus had once told her that it was his job to spoil Hebe rotten. She knew he and Hera had talked and that Hebe was likely to be their last child. She couldn't fault them for spoiling her and she hoped one day to do the same for her own children, within reason of course. 

She glanced around the room and all the items it held. A sound system for dancing, as Hebe enjoyed ballet and dance. A rocking horse she had had since she was younger. Her castle bed, fit for a princess. A runway surrounded by trophies and crowns as Hebe had competed in many pageants and won them all, she shined on stage, which was of course supplemented by the huge walk-in closet filled with gorgeous gowns. A reading nook with all kinds of books, she had learned Hebe was a secret bookworm who loved the adventures that books took her on. All in all, it was a beautiful room done in pinks, golds, and whites. 

Hebe emerged from the closet decked out in her private school uniform, clad in navy blue, white, and gold. The Olympia Preparatory Academy was the top-notch private school in Olympus. It had large focuses on the arts, maths, sciences, languages, and agriculture. They also offered extended classes past graduation in business, law, architecture, medical, engineering, humanities, and more. 

Persephone had longed to attend the academy when she was younger, as all of the children of the top gods and goddesses attended. However, her mother had been fully against it and had homeschooled her, a move she now saw as controlling. She loved her mother, but she enjoyed the freedom she now had. 

Persephone grabbed a brush from the vanity where Hebe sat, running the teeth through Hebe's fine hair. She couldn't help wondering if one day she would do this with a daughter of her own. A blush painted her cheeks when the thought of that daughter being hers and Ares' and how amazing he would be as a dad. 

"Do you like my brother?" Hebe's question caught Persephone off guard as she was pulling her golden hair into a ponytail, causing her to need to restart.

"He and I are friends if that's what you mean." Hebe scoffed annoyed at the response. 

"No I mean do you  _ like _ him, like want to date like him. I think he likes you that way. His eyes shine when he talks about you and he protected you and went out of his way to help you. You'd be cute together." Persephone moved the elastic around Hebe's hair as she thought over her response. 

"Your brother is a great guy Hebe, but even if he does like me that way there's a lot going on right now and…" Hebe interrupted Persephone's ranting, her eyes narrowing. 

"With Apollo, I know. He and Artemis are my half-siblings and though I do like Artemis most of the time, I have never liked Apollo, he gives me bad vibes. His aura always seems dark like murky black ink. I don't like his aura and I don't trust him. You need to stay away from him Persephone, he's not a good person." The look in Hebe's eyes was intense. Persephone turned the vanity chair toward her squatting down so she could be on at Hebe's level. Her nerves shook and her heart had jumped into her throat. 

"I didn't know you could see auras, that's incredible. But Hebe I need you to be honest with me, has Apollo ever hurt you or tried to hurt you?" Hebe fussed with the skirt of her outfit. 

"No, not me, but I overheard him once talking to a friend on his phone about how they've hurt women. I wanted to tell someone, but I wasn't sure that anyone would believe me and I didn't catch any names. Am I bad for not telling anyone?" Persephone pulled Hebe into a hug.

"No, you're not. Thank you for telling me though. Now, how about you and I head down to meet your brother, he wants to accompany us both to school." Hebe gleamed in happiness skipping to grab her backpack off her bed, holding out her hand to Persephone. Persephone took the little hand in her own, holding tightly to each other the girls left the room and their conversation behind. Persephone found her anger spiking, evident by a red vine that fell beside her face that she could see in the corner of her eye. Hebe should have never had to overhear what she had, should have never had to distrust her own brother. One way or another she would make Apollo pay for what he had done to her and those other girls if it was the last thing she ever did. 

Ares was pissed. He had gone to collect the girls but had accidentally overheard their conversation in the process. He hadn't wanted the girls to know he had heard them so he had walked back down to the main level and paced. If he wasn't waiting on his girls he would be going to hunt down Apollo. Hebe was too damn young to know what their brother did to women, for Christ sake one had turned into a tree to avoid his stalker ass. 

Ares stopped mid-step when his brain caught up with his thoughts. When had he started thinking of Persephone as his girl? It wasn't right to think of her that way until they discussed it and Persephone said that she wanted to be his. He looked up as the girls entered, a smile gracing his lips. 

"Are you both ready?" They both nodded and Hebe offered him her empty hand. He took her hand without hesitation and together they walked out to his car. He had decided to take the jeep today as the weather was nice. 

Ares picked up Hebe and put her in the jeep buckling her in tight, before helping Persephone into her own seat as she had been struggling. The jeep was massive, tall, wide, and long, built with his warrior character in mind, he liked taking it mudding, off-roading, and rock climbing in his spare time. 

The traffic was pretty good considering what time it was. They made it to Hebe's school in record time. They both said goodbye and watched as she joined her friends giggling and playing around. Persephone found herself missing her days spent with the nymphs, hanging out as friends, she needed to plan a day with Eros soon. 

"Are you sure you want to do this Sephie? You don't have to." He was slower on his drive to her school, taking time just to be with her. 

"I need to, I need normal." Her eyes begged him to understand and he did, but that didn't stop the hard sigh from leaving his body. 

"I get it, but if it gets to be too much call me, I'll come to get you any time - no questions asked. Otherwise, I'll come to pick you up for work, if that's ok? The weather is supposed to turn bad later and I would hate the idea of you walking in bad weather." He could only picture her soaked and cold, causing her to get sick. 

"I would appreciate a ride, thank you, Ares." She was truly grateful for his thought. She really didn't want to have to slog through the rain to get to work. Minthe might actually kill her if she dragged a puddle of water into the pristine building. 

It wasn't long before the old white building loomed over the massive car making it seem tiny in comparison. She wanted to go join her classmates that were flooding into the building, but she found her nerves wracked her body with fear. Would they know what had happened to her?

"You don't have to do this Persephone, we can drive back home right now or you could go into work early. It's up to you." She turned to him and looked into his eyes that held sincerity. 

"I'll be ok. Thank you, Ares." She leaned forward and hugged him. He held her, tight not understanding the plunging feeling in his gut, but he ignored it as he watched her climb out of his vehicle, sling her backpack onto her back and walk away, waving to him as he pulled away. If he had known what the day would hold he would have never left her. 

Persephone walked beside her classmates under the sunny skies that held off the ominous dark clouds. She didn't understand the looks she was getting as she passed by or the whispers that seemed to crop up around her. That was until she drew closer to the front of the school where the cheerleaders and jocks liked to sit. 

"Who knew the goddess of spring could be such a whore?" One voice said

"More like an easy slut." Replied another.

"Bet she likes it rough. Do you like it rough?" One boy asked as he pulled her roughly against him, having snuck up behind her. "I could show you a really good time." His hands grabbed her breast hard causing her to gasp from pain. She tore away from him, looking for an opening in the jeering crowd that had surrounded them, saying awful things like leave them a piece or bet she's still tight and many others. By now tears were falling from her eyes, her panic rising to new levels, she just wanted to get away. She pushed passed them and ran into the school making her way to the locker. 

What she found at her locker made her stomach churn with nausea. There on the front, taped to the door was a newspaper article about her titled 'Eternal Maiden No More' with her pictures underneath. Those same pictures had been blown up and taped around the newspaper and disgusting words like slut, whore, tramp, easy, bitch, and so on had been spray-painted in pink all around that. 

She backed away slowly before turning on her heel and running to hide in the bathroom. She shook, tears streaming down her face, nausea bubbling up her throat. She moved to one of the stalls, losing her breakfast. She couldn't think clearly, she couldn't breathe, she didn't know what to do. When she went to wash her mouth out the look of her tear-stained face caused her powers to lash out breaking several of the mirrors around her. 

The light glinting off one of the larger pieces caught her eye. She bent to pick it up, her hands shaking so badly she nearly dropped it right back to the floor. She examined the piece as she stood. The edges were sharp and she knew they could do some damage. Her breaths came in gasps as a plan came to her head. Carefully she pulled up the sleeves of her sweater. She looked between her wrists and the glass shard, then without a second's hesitation more she drew the sharp piece across the skin of her left wrist. 

The euphoria and calm that filled her at the shallow cut was more than she could describe. She found herself wanting more, so she switched hands and drew the piece a little harder across her other wrist, cutting a little deeper. She could breathe again. The pain no longer filled her body but was held in the cuts on her wrists. As the ichor flowed over her arms into the sink below she looked up to the still intact mirror in front of her. Tears still fell from her eyes, but this time...this time a manic grin graced her face, making her look almost psychotic. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Were you expecting that at all? How are you doing? If you need to talk you can in the comments of dm me. Remember your mental health is important. Take care of yourselves.  
> As always my faithful readers.  
> With Love  
> Faithy


	6. Chapter 6 - Bloodstained Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a little bit since I updated this story, but I'm coming back with Eros goodness. I don't want to say too much or give too much away you will just have to read ;)  
> Enjoy!!

**~TRIGGER WARNING~ Please be aware that the following chapters may be triggering for some people. There are mentions of sexual assault and rape, visuals of sexual assault and self-harm, and depictions of emotional trauma. Caution is advised in reading this fic. If you need to take a break or stop reading don't be ashamed to do so; your mental health is important and should always come first. I love all of you.**

**Be My Soldier**

**Chapter 6 - Bloodstained Thorns**

The clouds had drawn in closer while she had been in the building. She had waited for classes to begin before sneaking out of her hiding spot. Persephone had been surprised that no one had come in the bathroom she was in, that would have made things worse as Persephone had let her wrists bleed for a few minutes and ichor had gone everywhere. 

She had cleaned it up quickly before leaving the bathroom - seeing no need to leave evidence behind. Unfortunately, she could do nothing about the mirrors but she had at least done her best to clean up that mess too, before wrapping her wrists the best she could. 

Now the skies spit rain softly at her, which seemed to match her mood. She knew she had promised Ares to call when she was done, but she couldn't face him right now and she didn't want to go to work and face more people and deal with their stares and problems there. She knew she would have to go eventually, but she wasn't sure today was it.

Persephone didn't realize how long she had walked until she found herself down in the main town. She tried to ignore the looks that we're being thrown at her and the whispered words flying around. She kept thinking to herself they didn't know, but then how could they not see her terror in the photos. Her arms slipped around her torso, trying to stave off the pain and the cold brewing within her. 

She pressed her wrists hard against her body, calming a bit as the pain there was directing her mind to deal with that rather than her emotional pain. She nearly screamed when she felt someone grab her arm, causing her to spin around to find it was just Eros, she threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tight. 

"It's good to see you too Sephie. You ok? I called your name several times." He pulled back, a look of concern upon his face.

"No." She replied softly as she shook her head. It felt good to admit that. 

"Do you want to grab a coffee? You look cold." Persephone looked up at him fear beginning to trickle back into her eyes. 

"Do we have to stay there?" She didn't think she could stomach being in a room full of people staring at her and whispering. The mere thought sent her heart racing and caused her breath to quicken. 

"Hey, Sephie, it's ok. We don't have to stay, we can grab our coffee and go anywhere you want after." He pulled her back against him holding her smaller body to his bigger frame. He felt her breaths begin to even out at his assurances. 

The coffee shop was just up the road from where they stood. He didn't want to let her go when they were amongst the gathered crowd so he opted to keep his arm around her shoulder and hold her against his side so she felt safe and protected. 

The walk wasn't without its issues as it seems some people couldn't keep their opinions to themselves. Eros could see Persephone's mood diminish a little more with each passing comment. He cursed Apollo for what he had done both with the pictures and with the rape. He hoped Persephone would have enough in her to put that little crepe-ist away. 

The coffee shop was warm with the smell of brewing coffees in the air, but what normally would be an inviting space felt cold as even the baristas held judgment in their eyes as they looked down upon the pink goddess. Eros could feel his normally well-kept anger rising and he knew he would have to watch himself because when his temper blew...well, he was the son of the God of War after all. 

He looked at the tiny goddess beside him. She was trying to make herself smaller and hide beside him. He was half tempted to just leave but he could tell she was cold and coffee would warm her up. The line seemed so slow in moving like backed up traffic at a wreck. 

When they reached the front it was he who ordered for them as he knew Persephone wasn't up to it and she wouldn't want attention drawn to her. The baristas seemed more interested in starting at the Goddess of Spring and gossiping than they were interested in doing their jobs. It took Eros shooting hatred at them, towards each other, for them to get the coffee done. 

When the coffees were done Eros paid and grabbed them, handing one to Persephone. She held the warm drink in her hand, taking a quick drink and sighing as the warm liquid filled her. 

"Thanks, Eros." Her voice was soft and quiet, so much so that he could hardly hear the hoarseness from her crying. 

"Are you ready to go?" She nodded her head, holding her coffee close to soak in the warmth and they turned to leave, but before they could get out the door a hand grabbed Persephone's arm. 

"Where are you going so fast, little goddess. Don't you want to stay and get cozy with some of us?!" Eros was unprepared for what happened in that next second to the Minotaur that had grabbed her arm. Deep red thorned vines shot out along his arm, digging into his skin, blood dripping down onto the floor. The Minotaur screamed in pain from the injury. 

Persephone didn't seem to notice as her eyes glowed like rubies, the same vines flowing down her growing hair. She looked so angry at that moment. The fear was palpable in the air and plain on the faces of the shop patrons. Many were ducking similar vines that seemed to suck the oxygen from the air, leaving the smell of death behind. 

When cracks began spider-webbing across the glass of the coffee shop windows, threatening to shatter them at any moment, he knew he needed to bring her back but he didn't know how. He knew who would though and he knew that person would deal with it and keep the situation private. He bent down to the floor and slammed his hand hard onto the faux wood flooring twice.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, what do you guys think? This was not planned at all so I am just as surprised as all of you. I can't wait to see your reactions.  
> Leave me a comment below, hit that Kudos button, and follow so you don't miss any upcoming chapters or stories.  
> As always faithful readers,  
> With Love,  
> Faithy 💜


End file.
